Jeff (Earthbound)
How Jeff joined the Tourney One of the main party members in EarthBound, he attends Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters. Jeff takes after his inventor father, Dr. Andonuts, creating devices in his free time. One of these is the bottle rocket, which fires one large missile and four smaller ones. And sometimes one extra! On one of his projects one day, he met a seemingly cheerful girl named Kaede Kayano. Little did he know that she was an assassin targeting a corrupt government official. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sets up bottle rockets on the ground. After the announcer calls his name Fires off his bottle rockets at the camera. The explosions clear to show him up close and saying "Fine way to start the day." Special Moves Pop Gun (Neutral) Jeff fires a ball out of his pop gun at the opponent. Laser Gun (Side) Jeff shoots a straight beam out of a laser gun. Grenade Soccer (Up) Jeff jumps into the air and overhead kicks a grenade down. Zip Gun (Down) Jeff shakes a zip gun around while firing it rapidly at the opponent. Bottle Rocket (Hyper Smash) Based on his Assist Trophy move from SSBB and SSB4. Once he sets it up and nervously takes cover, he launches four bottle rockets and one big bottle rocket, all of which home in on the nearest opponent. Hyper Beam (Final Smash) Jeff pulls out a special beam gun, charges up and fires a large beam at the opponent. Victory Animation #Jeff cleans off his pop gun saying "Must be expensive." #Jeff sets up a bottle rocket and fires it into the air. He then says "I am a weapons genius!" #Jeff thrusts a gun and shoots, then sheathes it saying "Good shot for me." On-Screen Appearance An explosion clears to reveal Jeff who says "Shall we test my weapons?" Trivia *Jeff's rival is Nagisa Shiota's best friend in Class 3-E, Kaede Kayano, and his second rival is the hermit and one of the Hidden Leaf Village's Sannin, Jiraiya. *Jeff Andonuts shares his English voice actor with Mikaela Hyakuya, Elam and Qwenthur Barbotage. *Jeff Andonuts shares his French voice actor with Sanosuke Sagara, Tank Jr., Isaac Washington, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate and Darui. *Jeff Andonuts shares his German voice actor with Vista. *Jeff Andonuts shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Supreme Kai and Dr. Gero. *Jeff Andonuts shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Potemkin. Super Smash Bros Tourney 2: The New Challengers is Jeff Andonuts's first time playable in a SSB game, as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4, he was an Assist Trophy. Category:Earthbound/Mother characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters